Alma y cuerpo… Existencia… y tal vez Amor
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: The End of Evangelion… Shinji y Azuka han quedado solos… bajo un cielo teñido de sangre… sobre un mundo desolado… ¿Acaso existe el amor? ¿Es tanta la soledad?


Aquí les presento un Oneshot de Neon Genesis Evangelion… Digamos que continúa la película…

Bue… Demas esta decir que la serie es propiedad del estudio Gainax y que este fic es puro ocio sin fin de lucro

* * *

**_Alma y cuerpo… Existencia… y tal vez Amor_**

Déjame existir…

El alma… ¿Qué es el alma?...  
¿Qué es el cuerpo?

**…**

Siento dolor en mi cuerpo, pero no en un sitio especifico… Aunque a veces creo que se concentra en mi pecho… pero no… el corazón sólo late para que la sangre circule por mi cuerpo… Simple proceso biológico, pero… ¿con qué fin?... "La sangre que enseña vida no enseña mentiras y el amor se convierte de nuevo en mi reprimenda, mi acicate, mi canción"… Yo leí eso un día en algún lugar… Un tiempo, un espacio… Existe el tiempo y el espacio… ¿Qué son realmente los días, los años?... Un segundo podría ser la eternidad y la eternidad podría no ser más que un segundo…

_- ¿Crees que existen el tiempo y el espacio?_

Una voz… la voz de una mujer… yo he oído antes esa voz…

_- Antes… antes… estas hablando de un tiempo y un espacio._

Pero claro yo tengo un pasado…

_- Un pasado…_

Imágenes dentro de mi mente… situaciones que me han hecho lo que soy…

_- Yo soy yo y las situaciones que he vivido…_

Exacto… Ayanami…

**…**

Unos ojos azul gris se abrieron lentamente… el frágil cuerpo de un muchacho de catorce años se hallaba tendido en un suelo vacío… un suelo muerto… su mirada recorrió el cielo teñido de rojo… "la sangre que enseña vida"… "La sangre es vida"  
- El cielo se llevó la vida…  
Cerró sus ojos… "Yo soy yo y las situaciones que he vivido"… "Yo tengo un pasado" Una mujer de dulce mirada y corto cabello castaño estaba junto a él… el era muy pequeño y la mujer parecía una diosa… no, no lo parecía, ella era una diosa, era tan grande y hermosa, era inalcanzable… Y el hombre a su lado era el dios… sus dioses que lo protegerían… ¿protegerían¿de que si no hay peligro en un mundo en el que sólo el juego importa?... Su diosa… su diosa se había ido… al cielo… lo había dejado… y su dios lo abandonaba en casa de un pariente al que apenas conocía…

**…**

Ese es mi pasado… Una vida de soledad… una vida de amargura… y el dolor en mi pecho se extendió hasta dominarme… ¿Cómo huir de ese dolor? … ¿es acaso la muerte el método?... Yo deseaba morir… Pero no tenía el valor de acabar con todo…

¡Cobarde! Eso soy… un cobarde que no se hace cargo de sus sentimientos… ni de sus emociones… mucho menos de sus palabras…

¿Sentimientos… emociones… palabras¿Qué significa?…

**…**

Las manos del muchacho recorrieron su propio cuerpo… en su mirada se leía la tristeza y la confusión de manera casi imperceptible pues un manto de fría indiferencia cubría sus suaves facciones… de sus párpados cerrados brotaron dos pequeñas lágrimas que recorrieron libremente sus mejillas… Unas suaves manos detuvieron el curso de esos delgados riachuelos y le acariciaron débilmente… el muchacho pudo sentir el calor de esa piel… le era agradable ese delicado contacto…

**…**

Tan sólo subir al EVA… eso pide mi padre… que suba a un objeto que no se usar para enfrentar a un monstruo… quiere que muera… me odia…

Madre… ¿Dónde estas? Necesito tu calor…

¿Por qué los ángeles quieren destruirnos madre?... ¿Acaso Dios odia a sus criaturas?

Dios es amor…

¿Y que es amor?

Dios…

¡No lo comprendo!... ¡No puedo comprenderlo!

Madre, Padre… Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji… ¿Están ahí?...

**…**

Lentamente sus párpados se abrieron… y sus ojos azul gris encontraron la mirada de una hermosa chica de cabellos cobrizos…  
- Estas viva…  
- Shinji…  
- Azuka…

**…**

Sólo muerte… sólo desolación… esta es la autentica soledad… la soledad eterna…  
¿Qué significa la vida?  
¿Qué es la muerte?  
¿Qué son el cuerpo y el alma?  
Sus cuerpos… sus almas… ¿Adonde han ido?

**…**

- Estamos solos Shinji… al menos estas vivo… me hace tan feliz que estés con vida.  
- ¿Feliz? Tú siempre me has odiado…  
- No!!!! No te odio… te necesito…  
- Necesitas de mi compañía… necesitarías a cualquiera que siguiera vivo ¿No es así?  
- Te necesito a ti… no se si otra persona…  
- Simplemente no quieres estar sola…  
- Tú me odias!!! Intentaste ahorcarme…  
- Y en vez de salvar tu vida sólo acariciaste mi mejilla…  
- Siento tu dolor aquí en mi pecho…  
- Tu pecho…

**…**

¿Acaso el alma esta en el pecho?  
Tal vez esta en cada célula de mi cuerpo…  
¿Pero qué es?  
Preguntas sin respuestas… Ha llegado el Apocalipsis… y mi alma no encuentra respuesta…  
¿Fuimos salvados por el EVA¿O nos hemos condenado?

Kaworu… ¿Dónde estas¿Es esto lo que debía pasar¡Kaworu!

La existencia es el asunto… Quiero saber el significado de esa palabra… tal vez así comprenda… El alma, el cuerpo, la existencia… ¿Existo porque tengo alma y cuerpo?

"Cogito ergo sum" (pienso entonces existo)

Existo… ¿Es la muerte el fin de la existencia? La vida es la existencia tal vez no… tal vez existamos más allá de la muerte… ¿Qué es la vida?

¿Qué es la vida?

**…**

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros Shinji?  
- No lo se…  
- Estamos solos… tengo miedo…  
- Tal vez debamos morir…  
- No!!!!!! Siempre dices esas estupideces… Eres tan cobarde… Cobarde!!!!  
Los ojos de la chica brillaban de furia… sus gritos resonaban en el silencio… en la nada…  
- Si… tal vez soy cobarde.  
- ¿Por qué no te defiendes… te insulto y tú no te defiendes… te hundes, te hundes… No te soporto!!!  
- No me soportas…  
- Y sin embargo moriría si no hubieras sobrevivido tú…  
- Y Kaji…  
- No se… no deseo la muerte de las personas… pero soy egoísta… estoy feliz de que estés con vida… quiero que tú seas feliz de estar vivo…  
- Vivos cuando todos han muerto…  
- Sólo hay muerte… No puedo soportar este dolor… Quiero ser como Misato y huir de este dolor…  
- ¿Huir como?  
- Shinji… olvidemos el mundo… olvidemos la muerte aunque sea por un instante… Hazme el amor… detengamos el tiempo en ese momento… aunque sea tan sólo un segundo…  
- La eternidad podría ser tan sólo un segundo…  
- La eternidad… sólo quiero olvidar…  
- Recuerdos…  
- El recuerdo de lo que fuimos…

**…**

Lo que fuimos… ¿Qué somos ahora?  
Miles de posibilidades… podríamos haber sido tantas cosas distintas… pero no todas a la vez…

Sólo somos humanos

Imperfectos…

Madre, padre… ¿ustedes son ahora perfectos? Todos ¿Han alcanzado la perfección?

A los niños se les suele decir que los muertos se transforman en ángeles…

Ángeles…

Como Kaworu

**…**

Las miradas de Shinji y Azuka se encontraron… sus ojos brillaban debido a cristalinas lágrimas que se asomaban… El mudo estaba vacío…  
- Quiero saber… quiero entender… - musitó el muchacho – el significado de la vida, la muerte y la existencia ¿qué es el cuerpo¿qué es el alma?  
- Sólo somos humanos… Shinji… hazme el amor…  
- ¿Acaso sólo te dominan deseos carnales?  
- Quiero sentir… El cuerpo desea porque el alma desea… no lo entiendes… Somos humanos… el cuerpo no se separa del alma… - contestó la chica desviando la mirada.  
- El alma es la perfección… - musitó el muchacho.  
- Eso no lo sabemos… ¿Qué es la perfección?  
- Dios, al menos eso dicen…  
- Dicen, dicen… Los muertos ya no "dicen"… estamos solos… solos en el mundo… tal vez en el universo… - la voz de la pelirroja se expresaba con dolor…  
- Ya no quiero sentir soledad…  
- Yo quiero sentir amor…  
- Yo también, pero…  
- ¿Qué es el amor? – le interrumpió Azuka con una leve sonrisa – No se… ¿por qué lo humanos insistimos en reducir el mundo a palabras?... Lo que no podemos decir en palabras… sentimos no poder comprenderlo, pero… Yo creo que sabemos más de lo que pensamos… lo sentimos…  
- El alma es la que sabe…  
- Tal vez… pero…  
La pelirroja se acercó al muchacho, volvió a acariciar la mejilla del joven y lentamente sus labios se unieron… se mantuvieron así un instante, sus labios apenas rozándose…

**…**

La eternidad en un segundo… un segundo en la eternidad…

Bésame

Quiero sentir tu calor

Tu amor

El amor es… tal vez lo es todo y es nada… la nada que nos rodea…

El todo que nos rodea

¿Lo mejor es no saber que hay más allá de la muerte? No aún, al menos quiero disfrutar de mi cuerpo

¿Soy impuro por ello?

Pero en el interior de mi corazón… siento que… que no esta mal… seguir el deseo de mi cuerpo…

¿Por qué debería estar mal?

No quiero sentir soledad… quiero sentir su cuerpo…

**…**

Sus labios se unieron en un beso… suave… lentamente fue profundizándose… entrelazando sus lenguas… sintiendo el sabor de sus bocas… la calidez de otro cuerpo… la presencia de otra alma… lentamente fueron descubriendo la piel del otro… sus corazones latían rápidamente como si quisieran salir de sus cuerpos… suavemente sus manos recorrían la piel… Shinji acariciaba los senos de la chica mientras las delicadas manos femeninas le recorrían la espalda… gemidos entrecortados escapaban de sus labios, algunas veces ahogados entre besos… No sabían como actuar en una situación nunca vivida antes, pero olvidaron la muerte y la desolación… olvidaron el dolor… sólo se dejaron llevar por la pasión…

Tal vez por el amor…

Lentamente él comenzó a entrar en ella, la chica gimió de dolor, el intentó ir más despacio, intentó calmarla, no era muy conciente de porque la calmaba, pero la acariciaba con ternura, intentando que la chica no sintiera dolor… finalmente desgarró las barreras que le impedían hacer suya a esa mujer… ella gritó de dolor sólo un instante… luego sonrió al sentirlo dentro…

Amor…

Empezaron amoverse, lento al principio, pero las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos eran tan intensas… fueron aumentando el ritmo… más… más… ¿qué era el tiempo¿qué era el espacio?... sólo dos cuerpos… sólo dos almas… la chica sintió como la semilla del joven inundaba su ser… ¿esa era su alma¿almas unidas?

Tal ves eso era el amor…

La entrega…

Confianza mutua de la que surge la vida…

¿Vale la pena vivir?

**…**

Amor… Azuka… Yo te amo… o al menos eso creo… pero… también siento amor por mi madre… por Rei… Misato… incluso por mi padre… y… Kaworu…

El sentimiento de amar es uno y a la vez es tan diverso… hay amor dentro de mí… amores que puedo compartir… y aún así me hundo en egoísmo… que bueno que no hay otro hombre, pues ahora eres sólo mía… ¿es correcto ese pensamiento?

**…**

- Te comprendo – musitó la joven de cobrizos cabellos – aunque lo dudes, te comprendo…  
- Comprender…

**…**

_La unión de un hombre y una mujer… El amor es la vida y la vida es la muerte… el alma es tan sólo una chispa, pequeña en el universo, esa chispa que junto al cuerpo forman la vida y la existencia… la existencia es sólo una ilusión del alma… que a la vez lo es todo y trasciende más allá del universo…_

_La existencia que se mueve y mueve a todo lo inexistente hasta convertirlo en existencia… ¿puedes comprenderlo?… es que si la nada no existiera no existiría el todo…_

_Aquello que mueve la existencia… aquello que mueve sin ser movido… la causa primera… Eso es Dios…_

_Eso es Dios…_

_Una ilusión… es la realidad…_

_Mi existencia es y fue real… yo era reemplazable… mi cuerpo copiado una y otra vez flotando… con rostro de sonrisa inexpresiva… sin vida… con vida… ¿qué eran?... cuerpos vacíos…biológicamente vivos… pero vacíos… disponibles para recibir mi alma… mi pobre alma…_

_Una ilusión… es la realidad…_

**...  
**  
- Ayanami… - ese apellido fue musitado por dos voces… los jóvenes se pusieron de pie… sus figuras desnudas… hombre y mujer en medio de la desolación… bajo un cielo rojo… testigo de vidas, muertes, alegrías y tristezas… testigo del nacimiento de un alma y la destrucción de la humanidad…

La mujer… pálido cuerpo femenino desnudo ante la pareja… blancas alas traslucidas naciendo de su espalda… el corto cabello celeste era acariciado por una suave brisa… la misma brisa que también mecía el largo cabello cobrizo de Azuka y los castaños de Shinji…

_- Joven Ikari…_

**…**

_¿Puedes entender el significado del bien y del mal?  
Conceptos  
Igual que el amor_

Sólo nos queda el vacío…

_Vacío…_

La muerte… ¿para que vivir si se acerca la muerte…

_Yo soy el ángel de la muerte…_

El brillo de sus ojos rojos contrastando el pálido rostro inexpresivo…

Tan sólo una sonrisa

La sonrisa de la muerte

La presencia de otro cuerpo masculino… de ojos rojos y cabellos claros… de alas traslucidas… de mirada amorosa…

Rei… Kaworu…

La muerte… La vida…

_- Los amamos…_ - dijeron a la vez las pálidas figuras… Shinji y Azuka les miraban como hechizados por aquellas presencias…

El amor…

**…**

Dios nos ha eliminado… Dios nos odia…

_No… los humanos desearon ser Dios… La soberbia se derrumbo… otra vez cayó la torre de Babel…_

La torre de Babel…

_El mundo fue la torre… sus ladrillos se derrumbaron_

Y sólo quedo un mundo vacío…

_Shinji… Azuka…_

**…**

_Aún no muere la esperanza Joven Ikari…_

_Te amo…_

_La muerte te ama…_

**…**

Pálidas figuras… manos entrelazadas… la dualidad… hombre, mujer, luz, oscuridad, vida, muerte…

Sólo queda el amor…

Y una esperanza

La Tierra aún no se ha desmoronado

La humanidad aún puede resurgir…

**…**

_Pequeño planeta… perdido entre las brillantes estrellas… tan sólo un minúsculo pedacito del infinito Universo…_

_Entre las cenizas…_

_Se alza el ave fénix…_

**…**

Sólo queda el amor…

**…**

La humanidad jamás comprenderá las preguntas… jamás nuestras almas llegaran al conocimiento…

El alma… ¿Qué es el alma?...  
¿Qué es el cuerpo?

Déjame existir…

* * *

No se de donde salió este Fic… La inspiración simplemente surgió una mañana… de forma espontánea y no pude parar de escribir hasta que estuvo listo… No le he hecho ninguna corrección, sólo lo edite para subirlo y le corregí algunas fallas ortográficas pero no volvía pulir la redacción desde que lo escribí porque quiero preservar la espontaneidad con que fue escrito.

No se si quedo comprensible y no me importa…  
La idea era sumir en la confusión pero sin llegar a un extremo… por ese motivo fui obvia en varias partes nombrando a los personajes… la idea era hilar el relato mezclando narrador en primera persona con narrador en tercera persona…

La idea era hacer pensar…

Pensar en que?

En nada realmente… sólo quería expresarme… expresar tristeza y desesperanza con amor y esperanza… deseaba la romántica angustia… la soledad y la desesperación… la oscuridad y la muerte… las preguntas sin respuestas…

Espero que fic guste

Aunque lo dudo…

Dejen críticas por favor… expliquen lo que les pareció… sea lo que sea… estoy preparada para todos excepto groserías…

Escuchando Le Ciel y Au Revoir de Malice Mizer… surgió esto…

"La sangre que enseña vida no enseña mentiras, y el amor se convierte de nuevo en mi reprimienda, mi acicate, mi canción"

Anne Rice, 5 de Octubre 2002 "Cántico de Sangre".

_**+Madame Kikyo Ginebra Misty+**_


End file.
